An optical scanning control device has been known that scans a laser beam to display an image. This optical scanning control device includes a first detector that directly detects light emitted from a light source without going through any optical system and a second detector that detects light emitted from the light source through an optical system. Then, based on a combination of detection results by the first detector and the second detector, a determination of abnormality, etc., can be made (cf. Patent Document 1, for example).